In a Bottle
by FangirlingTooHard
Summary: Leo misses Calypso, and with a thick red Sharpie, he writes her a letter. A long, awkward one. In a bottle, he tosses it off the side of the Argo II, not thinking it would actually get to her. It does, and she sends one back. Caleo, House of Hades spoilers. Art by Viria
1. Prologue

**Hello! SM and ****MP**** here! This is our first FanFiction, and constructive criticism would be WONDERFUL! House of Hades spoilers, be aware!**

**Disclaimer: ****If we owned PJO, it would not be the lovely thing it is now****... So, we don't own it, no matter how much force we use... Wait! Did we say that out loud?**

* * *

Prologue

A soft breeze rustles the trees on the shore of Ogygia. Walking out in sandals, a beautiful, cinnamon haired girl steps out into the sun. A new wave sweeps across the pale sand, leaving behind shells, silt and a bottle. The girl slowly kneels down, the white skirt of her chiton in hand. Inside, there is a golden-orange, slightly singed piece of paper.

Out comes the cork with a _pop!_ The tube of paper falls into the soft palm her the girls hand. Unrolling the paper, she sighs. The warm sun bathes her in a golden glow, reminding her of someone who left, with a promise. The paper was worn and oddly colored writing drifted across the page in an untidy scrawl. Slight singe marks ring the edge.

_Dear Calypso,_

* * *

**And Scene... So there is the first chapter of our In a Bottle fanfiction! We hope you enjoyed. We would love, love, LOVE constructive criticism, so we can improve our writing. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome back! Here is the first, not prologue-y chapter. IT'S LONGER! YAY! Again, constructive criticism is welcome and embraced. *Hug*  
**

And SM enjoys crushing souls! **Hey, it's fun, don't judge me! _Also, thank you for your input. As said in the Authors Note, the first chapter was really short because it was only the prologue. This chapter will be longer, so do not worry._  
**

**Disclaimer: I am a cat,** and I am a unicorn**, we probably can't own PJO if we are said animals... Which means Rick Riordan must own it. Poof. (How much bribe money do you think it would take to get Rick Riordan to show us to Camp Half Blood?)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Dear Calypso_,

These two words taunt Leo, the perfect beginning to his letter, but a perfect second line would not come to mind. Calypso. He could see her perfectly, her cinnamon hair, kind eyes and dazzling smile.

_I know this will probably never get to you, but who knows? Stranger things have happened than a letter in a bottle finding it's way to a magical island that maybe doesn't exist._

Holding the red Sharpie on the period too long, the letter starts to bleed through.

_I mean, wouldn't this make more sense if I'd dreamed the whole thing? I wouldn't put it past Khione to think up something like that. And what are the odds a perfect girl like you would even exist, much less like a boy like me? But I'm a gullible idiot, so I'm writing to you._

"Calypso" Leo murmurs. She was so perfect, it was hard to believe she actually exists. He could remember the first thing she voluntarily said to her.

_Did the birds come back -_

"Valdez! Food time!" Someone calls from the Mess Hall. Sighing, he abandons the red Sharpie for the moment and stomps upstairs.

At the table, everyone is sitting next to their significant other, except Nico. Seeing this made Leo miss Calypso even more. Leo ate his piece of (probably caffeinated) pizza fast, eager to get back to his letter, and didn't even noticing he was drinking plain water from a glass bottle, rather than a tall cup of coffee.

_This is a nice bottle, even if it only has boring water in it. It'd be cool if I put my letter in it and tossed it into the sea, like a letter in a bottle._ Leo ponders.

"What's this about a bottle, Leo?" Hazel questions, eyeing him strangely.

"Stop listening to my thoughts!" Leo half shouts, draining the water bottle to put his letter in later.

"Uh... Leo... You said that out loud," Jason states.

"Oh... Bye!" Leo says, dumping his dishes into the bin and running back to his room with the bottle, but not the cap.

* * *

Back in his room, Leo snatches back his red Sharpie from the random mechanical birsparrow trying to eat it, and picks back up on his letter.

_Did the birds come back after I left with all my banging and smoke? For some reason, I've wondered about this ever since I left Ogygia. The birds are just what worried you at first, remember? The first time you voluntarily talked to me was because the birds were leaving. Now that I'm gone, maybe they'll come back and make you happy. Me encantar__ía verte feliz.  
_

_Hades!_ Leo internally curses, singeing the edge of his letter.

"Don't use my dads name as a curse, Leo!" Nico shouts from upstairs.

_Okay, maybe not internally, but I accidentally went into Spanish, and this is my last piece of paper I can find that isn't too stained with coffee!_ Leo's ADHD brain panics. _Oh well, translation time!_

_Me encantaría verte feliz, I would love to see you happy, Моυ λείπεις_. _I miss you._

_Greek now? Curse my amazing trilingual abilities! _Leo thinks, hastily writing down the translation just in case, even if Calypso did speak Greek, it would be there.

_Nobody understands me like you do, not even Piper. You would love the Argo II. It's pretty cool, if I do say so myself. You and Festus would get long great, now that Piper's done some beauty-queen magic on him and given him a soul or a heart or something cheesy like that. I bet you would be able to understand his Creak-and-Squeak just fine._

He could imagine the scene perfectly, Calypso climbing up the rope ladder onto his amazing Argo II, meeting Festus and maybe another kiss. He could remember the first one well, her soft lips and cinnamon scented hair. She _will_ see the Argo II, meet Festus and give him another kiss... Hopefully.

_Whoa, hold up. I should stop saying "would", because you will see the Argo II, tell me about the birds and talk to Festus. I will come back, just you wait.  
__I will, okay?_  
_I will._  
_Miss you,_  
_ Leo  
_

Rolling up his not very coffee stained letter, okay, very coffee stained letter, he grabs the water bottle he was drinking from and forces it inside.

_Hades! I forgot the cap!_ Leo curses again.

"What did I tell you about using my dads name, Leo?" Nico shouts from upstairs.

"Sorry, Nico!" Leo shouts back, rather sarcastically, mind you.

Rushing up onto the deck of the Argo II, Leo can hear the waves below, the sound of the birds calling out to him and the salty smell of the wind. He stops to enjoy the sounds and smells, all reminding him of Ogygia and Calypso, the perfect girl for him. Reaching into his tool belt, he pulls out a cork to close the bottle. Why it would be in his tool belt, he doesn't know. Maybe Aphrodite was helping out for once so he could send the letter to Calypso... Or maybe it was a coincidence because Aphrodite is not very helpful.

After corking the bottle, Leo simply tosses it off the side of the Argo II, like someone who was lost at sea would do.

"Calypso, this may never get to you, but I want you to know I love you. Not like... Love. If this somehow comes to you, remember me and my promise. An oath to keep with a final breath," Leo murmurs, at the last word, the bottle hits the ocean with a _splash_ and it begins to float away.

Unbeknownst to Leo, Poseidon guides the letter to Calypso, over the waters of the Mare Nostrum, to the pearly beach of Ogygia, to be read and cherished by his true love. And in the bottle, she sends something Leo did not expect to be seen by her, much less returned.

* * *

**And that's all for now. It seems kinda cheesy at the end, don't you think?**

**Next will be the...**

_**Connection Lost. Please try re-logging.**_

**NOT GONNA TELL YOU PEOPLE, HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

That was SM, she's CRAZY

**Thank you, MP... And remember to... SAVE THE NARWHALS!**

NO, SM, to leave constructive criticism in the Reviews.  


**Oh. Right... AND SAVE THE NARWHALS!**

AND SAVE THE UNICORNS! UNICORNS FOREVER!  


**Those too.**


	3. Chapter 2

**And we're back! Here is Chapter three...**

_**Connection Lost. Please try re-logging**_

**Just kidding! Remember, we really love constructive criticism (do they get the point yet, MP?) Only some of them, SM. If you have, hugs and fudge to you!**

**And, since the letter was all broken apart in the last chapter, you get to read it without any breaks here! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned PJO and HoO, than you're a moose. SORRY TO ANY MOOSE OUT THERE, JUST TRYING TO SAY WE DON'T OWN PJO.**

_**Also, SHOUT OUT TO to 8DemigodRunner8 who sent the** _**_PERFECT review, honestly, your review made my (SM) day. *starts crying joyful tears*  Don't leave me out, SM. Their review made my day too. :D_  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

The thick red scratch could only be from one person. Leo. Calypso blinks away her joyful tears and begins to read the odd letter that weaves in and out between different languages.

**_Dear Calypso,_**

**_I know this will probably never get to you, but who knows? Stranger things have happened than a letter in a bottle finding it's way to a magical island that maybe doesn't exist._**

**_I mean, wouldn't this make more sense if I'd dreamed the whole thing? I wouldn't put it past Khione to think up something like that. And what are the odds a perfect girl like you would even exist, much less like a boy like me? But I'm a gullible idiot, so I'm writing to you._**

**_Did the birds come back after I left with all my banging and smoke? For some reason, I've wondered about this ever since I left Ogygia. The birds are just what worried you at first, remember? The first time you voluntarily talked to me was because the birds were leaving. Now that I'm gone, maybe they'll come back and make you happy. Me encantar__ía verte feliz. I would love to see you happy, Моυ λείπεις_. _I miss you._**

**_Nobody understands me like you do, not even Piper. You would love the Argo II. It's pretty cool, if I do say so myself. You and Festus would get long great, now that Piper's done some beauty-queen magic on him and given him a soul or a heart or something cheesy like that. I bet you would be able to understand his Creak-and-Squeak just fine._**

**_Whoa, hold up. I should stop saying "would", because you will see the Argo II, tell me about the birds and talk to Festus. I will come back, just you wait._**

**_I will, okay?_**  
**_I will._**  
**_Miss you,_**  
**_ Leo_**

Leo, that's who sent the bottle. Maybe he didn't know it would reach her, but it did. Calypso, her smile making her little world brighter, begins to start a letter to send back to him, tucking a sprig of moonlace behind her ear.

**_Dear Leo,_**

**_Eres para me, you are for me. I know a little Spanish. Being on an island with nothing to do has some perks. Not really. And the gods helped, in a very annoying way. Anyway... I just want to say that I am real and you will find me and take me on your Argo II, right? And, by a 'boy like you', do you mean a sweet, hilarious and slightly clumsy boy? Because if you do, then you are perfect for me.  
_**

Her black ink pen scratches the pearly white paper, straining to remember the minimal Spanish she learned back from when Apollo was obsessed with love poetry in Spanish. He thinks she is perfect, that is so sweet! Well, he was perfect too.

_**As for the birds, I will tell you face to face, when you come for me. About the happiness, I am very happy to have received this letter, but when I can see you again... That is when my true happiness begins.**  
_

Calypso imagines him coming. Her knight in shining armour, taking her away on his Argo II. A loud, idiotic, clumsy knight, but still hers. Maybe the gods had finally decided to lift her curse and allow her a bit of happiness. She couldn't wait to see the outside world, especially Leo.

Leaving Ogygia... It seemed like a dream. This island had been her beautiful cage for so long she barely remembered the world beyond its borders. But it had also been her home. Leaving would no doubt be bittersweet.

_**I miss you too, Leo. I can't wait to see that Argo II you keep talking about. I want to talk to Festus. I want to see you again. Tell me you'll come soon, please?** **Even if no man has ever found Ogygia twice, I think you will.  
****I'll be waiting.**  
**Always yours,**  
**Calypso**  
_

Taking her finished letter, she pushes the roll of pristine parchment into the bottle Leo sent. Removing the sprig of moonlace from behind her ear, she places it in the bottle along with her letter and pops the cork back into place. Tossing the bottle back into the ocean, she blows a kiss in the general direction of the letter and walks inside, but not after whispering to the wind.

"Leo, come back for me. I am waiting. I love you, even if I claimed not to before, I do. Come back for me,"

And Aphrodite must be helping, because Leo gets the letter.

Calypso remembers Leo, everything he told her. How she resented him at first. How he got her to try a T-Shirt and jeans. Sighing, she walks back into her home and changes out of her Chiton and into a T-Shirt and Jean shorts, to remind her of Leo. Leo. He was different.

She remembered how he whispered to the night wind that he would come back. She was doubtful, no man has ever found Ogygia twice, but Leo was different. He was special. He could come back for her. And he would, wouldn't he? Wouldn't he?

* * *

**There is the end. We and so sorry that this is short, but there isn't much for Calypso to do on Ogygia but write and daydream about Leo...  
Cats.  
**Remember, we're all mad here. Anybody get that reference?  
**ME! OOH OOH ME! I DO!** **I PUT A REFERENCE TOO!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**8DemigodRunner8, you're the best!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi. Constructive Criticism please?**

**I LIKE WHALES, AND NARWHALS! **Unicorns. Sheesh. **Well Sah-ree (sorry)!**  


**Did you get the References last time? They were from...**

_**Connection Lost. Please try re-logging**_

**Disclaimer: Do we own PJO, MP?** No, we don't SM**. Well who does? **RICK RIORDAN **Oh, yeah...**

* * *

Leo presses a button on his Wii controller and turns to Festus. "How're the seas looking on this fine morning?"

Festus creaks an answer back. "No monsters, no icky-whatever-those-things-were-called, no mermaids, no ducks... Wait, what's that? A bottle?"

Leo rushes to the railing, hardly daring to hope. Bobbing below him is the bottle he had tossed into the sea a few days before. But it couldn't be the same letter, the currents wouldn't have carried it in a circle like that. So maybe... Just maybe...

Leo feels a huge, lovestruck smile blooming on his face. He didn't care how, (okay, yeah, he kind of did and was already analysing in a part of his mind what kind of tracker could find the Argo II, but most of his mind didn't care) but all that matters is that somehow, she had gotten his letter, read it, and replied. "Kind of sad how nervous you are, Leo," he mutters to himself as he set to work.

Leo pulled a hook and a spool of twine from his tool belt, hastily fastening it all together. He threw the contraption over the side and with care hooked the lip of the bottle. Pulling it up hand over hand, Leo had soon gotten the bottle to the deck. As he unfastened the hook, a voice from behind him says

"What's that?" Leo spins around to see Piper watching him curiously.

"Poseidon wants a mechanical Pikachu and I said I'd help him out," mutters Leo as he escapes below deck to read his letter in privacy. Piper just stands there, wondering what is wrong with Leo.

* * *

**_Dear Leo,_**

**_Eres para me, you are for me. I know a little Spanish. Being on an island with nothing to do has some perks. Not really. And the gods helped, in a very annoying way. Anyway... I just want to say that I am real and you will find me and take me on your Argo II, right? And, by a 'boy like you', do you mean a sweet, hilarious and slightly clumsy boy? Because if you do, then you are perfect for me.  
_**

_**As for the birds, I will tell you face to face, when you come for me. About the happiness, I am very happy to have received this letter, but when I can see you again... That is when my true happiness begins.**  
_

**I miss you too, Leo. I can't wait to see that Argo II you keep talking about. I want to talk to Festus. I want to see you again. Tell me you'll come soon, please? Even if no man has ever found Ogygia twice, I think you will.  
**_**I'll be waiting.**  
**Always yours,**  
**Calypso**_

_She knows Spanish? Can this girl get any better?_ Leo wonders, the snow white paper in hand.

"Leo!" Piper calls from above, "I'm coming down!" Footsteps pound downstairs to Leo's, extremely messy, bedroom. Leo quickly hides the letter in the waistband of his tool belt.

"What is up with you? You've been all out of it this past week!" Piper questions, sitting down next to Leo on his bed.

"Um... Nothing?" Leo's miserable attempt to sound confident has his statement coming out like a question.

"Right..." Piper says, _not impressed_ was written clearly on her face. "What's that?" Snatching the letter from Calypso out of his belt, she reads it.

"Ooh! It's a love letter! Who is this Calypso and how did you get this to her?" She questions, Aphrodite girly-girl powers kicking in. "Oh! It's that girl who's name you reacted weirdly to!"

"Uhum... Flarben Jarben Weasel Fitz?" Leo spouts, blushing so hard his hair catches on fire.

"Excuse me?" She questions, because _'Flarben Jarben Weasel Fitz'_ is not a satisfactory answer.

"...Maybe..?" Leo whispers, patting the flames out of his hair. Embarrassment keeps him from looking into Piper's eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes... So... What are you gonna do?"

"Whales?" Leo replies. Talking about Calypso is making him overly flustered.

"And by that I will assume you mean you will respond to her letter," Piper concludes, shoving Leo towards his desk.

"Okay!" Leo responds, and quietly, to himself, "Calypso."

"Oh yeah! That is her name! Now quit talking and start writing!"

Leo opened his mouth to snap back with a beauty-queen worthy retort, but Piper had put enough charmspeak into her advice to make him shut up and grab his red Sharpie.

_**Dear Calypso,**_

_**Yes Calyspo. I am coming. I will take you on the Argo II**_

"What are you writing Leo?" Piper says, grabbing the start on his letter. "No! You can't start like that, here's a new piece of paper. Start with a proper greeting,"

"Yes, mother," Leo mumbles to himself, taking the new piece of paper.

_**Dear Calypso,**_

_**How are you? I hope you are doing fantastically. Do you still wear jeans and a T-Shirt, like I showed** **you?**_

Piper sighs. "Leo, you're hopeless." But this time she lets him continue writing.

**_And Spanish? Any more things you'd care to tell me to make me fall even more head-over-heels in love with you?_**

"That's more like it!" Piper encourages.

_**But I have to disagree on the clumsy part. I'm only physically challenged around beautiful girls, like you. Piper can tell you that I'm much more graceful when I'm around others.**_

Piper raises an eyebrow. "Are you insulting me, Calypso, or yourself?" Leo smirks. Calypso would get it.

_**And as for coming back, I've got it all planned out. One, it says no MAN can find Ogygia twice. I'm a teenage demigod, I am godly enough to find you, right? Two, the gods should help out considering how unfair your imprisonment is. Three, Festus and I can use the navigator we installed on the raft to find our way back there. It'll work, you'll see.**_

_**We're nearing the end of our quest. The final showdown with Dirt Lady is coming. We've got a good chance -  
**_

"Leo-" Piper starts. He silences her with a glare. "I know who we're fighting, and I know our odds. I just don't think that Calypso particularly needs to know that we might die."

**_- and I'll be coming for you once it's over. The sprig of moonlace I've planted, but it probably won't survive for long with its life in my hands. When you come it'll get some proper care._**

**_Piper says 'hi', mostly because she's so nosy she reads over people's shoulders when THEY'RE TRYING TO WRITE PERSONAL LETTERS. _**

Piper smacks Leo with her cornucopia. Leo grins.

**_Anyway, .. .-.. - ...- . -.- - ..-_**

**_Leo_**

"What does that mean?" asked Piper. "The morse code?"

Leo smiles. "Take a guess."

He rolls up the letter and sticks it back into the bottle, beginning to hum an old Spanish love song. He walks up to the top deck and throws the bottle back into the foaming sea. It bobs once, then floats off in a straight line, setting a direct course for Ogygia and the girl Leo loves.

* * *

**How was that ladies? (and** **gentlemen).** But really, how many boys do you know on this site? Not many.

**It was long and funny, right? Right? RIGHT?**

**Constructive criticism pleaseies!**

**Flarben Jarben Weasel Fitz? You may be asking. My answer: Yes.  
**

**And Whales? Yes. And unicorns? Of course.**

**AWESOME IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (DON'T LET YOUR COMPUTERS LOSE CONNECTION!):**

**WE HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN THE WORKS! YAY! ** I HOPE YOU'RE EXCITED!** I AM!** YOU BETTER BE! Well, we actually have about two othwr stories in the works, but this one we're actually working on. Be prepared... Many things are afoot.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, again!  
We like constructive chocolate!**

Criticism...

**Right... FLARBEN JARBEN WEASEL FITZ! **

Unicorns. Yes.

_**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, WE BOTH HAD WRITERS BLOCK! ALSO, THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN**_

**Disclaimer: HI, WE DON'T OWN PJO!** We are only magical animals** Well, I'm not, I am only a SUPER AMAZING CATICORN!** So, Rick Riordan probably owns PJO**. Poof.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Calypso waits outside at noon, the same time the last bottle arrived. She sits in her white T-Shirt and Jean shorts, the warm water bathing her feet. Closing her eyes, she smiles. Right now is almost perfect.

Something nudges her foot. She scrambles backwards, opening her eyes in panic. A bottle washes up next to her. That must have been what touched her. She reaches for it expectantly, pulling out the piece of paper rolled inside.

_**Dear Calypso,**_

_**How are you? I hope you are doing fantastically. Do you still wear jeans and a T-Shirt, like I showed** **you?**_

**_And Spanish? Any more things you'd care to tell me to make me fall even more head-over-heels in love with you?_**

_**But I have to disagree on the clumsy part. I'm only physically challenged around beautiful girls, like you. Piper can tell you that I'm much more graceful when I'm around others.**_

_**And as for coming back, I've got it all planned out. One, it says no MAN can find Ogygia twice. I'm a teenage demigod, I am godly enough to find you, right? Two, the gods should help out considering how unfair your imprisonment is. Three, Festus and I can use the navigator we installed on the raft to find our way back there. It'll work, you'll see.**_

_**We're nearing the end of our quest. The final showdown with Dirt Lady is coming. We've got a good chance, **_**_and I'll be coming for you once it's over. The sprig of moonlace I've planted, but it probably won't survive for long under my care. When you come it'll get some proper care._**

**_Piper says 'hi', mostly because she's so nosy she reads over people's shoulders when THEY'RE TRYING TO WRITE PERSONAL LETTERS._**

**_Anyway, .. .-.. - ...- . -.- - ..-_**

**_Leo_**

Calypso laughs, tugging the hem of her white T-Shirt. _Oh, Leo!_ _Of course you'd insult your friend in a letter as revenge._ She understood the joke in the 3rd paragraph. Wasting no time, she grabs a piece of paper from her pocket and the pen from behind her ear.

_**Dear Leo,**_

_**I am doing "fantastically" as you say. How are you? Are you coming soon? Yes, I am still wearing jeans and a T-Shirt. In fact, as I write this letter, I am wearing a T-Shirt.**_

_**I don't think I have anything to make you fall head-over-heels in love with me, but I know that I am already completely and utterly in love with you.**_

Leo. He is head-over-heels in love with her. The very though makes her giddy, a bright smile taking over her face.

_**And did you just insult Piper, because from what I've seen, you are quite"physically challenged".**_

_**I'm pretty sure you are godly enough to find me and my island again. I don't know about the gods though. They we're supposed to let me free, but I guess they "forgot". I'll see though, you're coming back. See you then.  
**_

The though of Leo being the only man devoted enough to return really warms her heart, however, she can tell the next sentence isn't quite true.

_**Leo, I know that your chances are not that great, Gaea is very hard to defeat. However, if history repeats itself, then you will win. I believe in you, I do. I love you.  
**_

_**Always yours,**_

_**Calypso**_

_**P.S. I love you too.**_**_  
_**

Calypso quickly pops the cork back into the bottle and tosses it back into the ocean.

* * *

Days pass with no return from Leo. Everyday, Calypso sits outside, toes in the surf. And everyday, there is no bottle.

_Did he forget about me?_ She wonders, sitting out a week after her last letter. _It's been much longer than last time. It only took a few days last time._

Taking out another piece of paper, she starts to write a letter she wouldn't send, but her feelings need to be let out.

_**Leo,**_

_**Where are you? Did you forget me? I love you. Are you still coming? Is there someone else?**_

_**Please tell me you didn't find another girl.**_

_**I will always love you,**_

_**Calypso**_

Another day passes and small pile of letters are starting to gather up in Calypso's house.

_**Leo,**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Come for me soon.**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Calypso**_

After a while, her pen begins to run out of ink. Sitting out in the sun, Calypso spies a glint of glass in the water. Hitching up her chiton, she runs out into the water. Inside is only the smallest scrap of paper. Popping open the top, she has to worm her finger into the bottle the get the note.

_**Calypso. We won! I am coming to rescue you. Wait for me.** **-Leo**_

They won. He is coming. She will be reunited with her love soon! She takes everything of hers and puts it into a large bag. All her chitons, T-Shirts and Jeans. She goes to bed with her bag by the door and a smile permanently placed on her face.

The next day, Calypso waits outside. She is quite sure he won't be here today, but she sits in the sand, the sun warming her face. After hours of sitting in the sun, it starts to get cooler and darker, like a cloud is blocking out the sun, but that doesn't happen on Ogygia. Opening her eyes, Calypso sees a huge metal warship, _Argo II_ written clearly on the side.

Leo.

* * *

**Sorry about that cliffhanger. Well, no, not really. HAHAHAHA!  
**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND SOON, THE LAST PART WILL BE OUT!**

**Again, sorry, not sorry.**

**BYESIES**


	6. Chapter 5

We're Sorry we took so long**! ****We kinda... Maybe... Got carried away with _Sorrow, Sorrow Stay_... **Our new Nico angst story thingy.**.. And other things, such as...**

_**Connection Lost. Please try re-logging**_

**NO SPOILERS FOR YOU!**

**(Self advertising ahead, be aware) Check it out, if you want!**

**It's called _Sorrow, Sorrow Stay_**

**Another reasons for our absence is we actually have something called a life. ** SM, that's not nice. **But life happens!  
**

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER!**

Not sure if I should be excited or sad...

Constructive criticism** and your tears in a glass vial would be appreciated.**

**Tears please:**

**Disclaimer: If you didn't get the memo, we don't own PJO**

* * *

Chapter 5

Leo.

He is here for her. He came back! And not even on a little raft or boat, he brought the whole Argo II.

Out of the bronze ship came a rope ladder. Scaling down the rope ladder is Leo, his curly hair blowing the the wind. Of course, he just had to trip and fall onto the sand next to Calypso.

"Smooth," Calypso jokes, helping Leo up and brushing off the sand.

"I came back," Is all Leo manages, still wheezing from his hard fall.

"Yes, you did," Calypso says, "Let me get my bag," Running into the house, she reaches for the white, woven, fireproof bag and darts back to the base of the rope ladder.

"Do you think it will work? Do you think I can leave?" Calypso asks, worried as Leo brings the bag up the rope ladder.

"Yes, of course! Trust me." Tentatively, Calypso places a hand on the ladder. No lightning, smoke, or instant death. She puts a foot on it. Nothing. Taking a deep breath, she hoists herself all the way onto the ladder. A low rumble of thunder drifts through Calypso's ears, giving her a scare. However, no lighting smites her or anything. As if the gods disapprove but will allow it, since they promised.

"Calypso, you coming?" Leo shouts from the deck of the Argo II.

"Y-yes," Calypso replies, her voice shaking as she slowly scales the ladder away from Ogygia. Away from her home.

As she reaches the top she turns and takes a last look at her home for more than a thousand years. The birds are silent, as if they were mourning. The trees swayed slightly in the wind. There was no sign of her invisible servants and Calypso hopes they'd been set free, to roam the winds and seas. The beach was still perfectly smooth and white, the water a beautiful, tropical blue. Oh, she'd miss Ogygia. Suddenly she felt old and foolish. Would her immortality disappear when she left? Probably. S_ince when have the Fates shown me any kindness?_ She thought. _How can I disobey the gods and not be punished?_

But then a fresh wind blew across her face, and she was a teenage girl again, totally in love and about to begin a new life. With a farewell glance she tumbled over the railing and left behind her island home.

"Um... Calypso, you're glowing..." Leo comments, Calypso's bag still in hand, his other hand running through his hair.

"Thanks," Calypso replies, beaming.

"No... I mean your literally _glowing_," Leo responds, handing over the bag. Calypso can feel a breeze pulling at her. The ends of her hair, the hem of her chiton. She can even feel a tugging in her heart, but that may just be Leo standing right next to her.

"I think that... My immortality is gone. We can live and die together now Leo!" Calypso replies, not sure whether to be excited or sad.

"I really have no idea how to respond to that," Leo plainly states just what Calypso was thinking.

"I don't either," Calypso responds, "Now who's this _Festus_ you always talked about?"

Leo grinned. "Right this way." He led her to the bow of the ship, holding her hand. "Festus, say hello."

A bronze dragon head turned toward her and squeaked noisily. Calypso blinked in surprise for a second before examining him more closely. "Wow, he's a beauty," she said. "How is he alive?"

"Magic!" Leo responds. Calypso looked at him skeptically, "No, I mean it. Piper did some magical thingy-ma-bobber and now, he's all alive,"

"Piper, who's Piper? You should introduce me," Calypso asks, eager to meet new people, especially Leo's friends.

"Sure, I'll show you the rest of the crew," Leo replies, taking Calypso to the stairs.

* * *

Once everybody is on the deck, Leo introduces them.

"Hazel, Daughter of Pluto," Leo announces, indicating towards the young, 13 year old girl.

"Hi!" Calypso greets.

"Hello," She responds with a wave.

"Nico, Son of Hades. Hazel's brother... Of sorts," Leo says, pointing at Nico.

"Hello, Nico," Calypso says. She can tell he's not much of a talker, seeing as he only responds with a curt nod.

"Jason, Son of Jupiter and Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite," Leo introduces.

"Hola!" Calypso has no idea why she says it in Spanish, it just happens. "Piper, Leo's told me much about you,"

"And I will assume that not all of those comments were flattering," Piper replies, eyeing Leo suspiciously.

"I cannot deny that statement," Calypso replies.

"That's my girl! And this is Frank, Son of Mars, and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion," Leo says.

"Hi!" They both say at the same time.

"This is Reyna, Daughter of Bellona. She is also the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. You saw her before, in that mirror," Leo introduces.

"Hello," Reyna says, regally, a small smile dancing across her lips.

"Hello," Calypso responds, nervous for some reason.

"Anyway... This is Coach Hedge... He's a satyr," Leo says, "He's a little... Violent?"

"DIE! Oh, not you," Coach Hedge shouts, waving his baseball bat over his head like a madman... Or mad-satyr.

"Thanks, Coach... And, well, you know them," Leo says, very uncomfortably.

"Hello, Percy," Calypso says, no resentment in her voice. She has moved on, she is young and in love, with Leo.

"Hi Calypso," Percy says, holding Annabeth closer.

"Hi, Calypso. I'm Annabeth," She says, going forward for a handshake.

"Hello, Annabeth," Calypso says warmly, as if to say _no hard feelings_, and accepting the handshake.

"And that's everybody!" Leo says, "You can go back to... Doing whatever," And the crowd disperses.

"And now we can be together now," Leo says, an impish smirk playing across his face.

"We can," Calypso replies, another smile gracing her lips.

"You look beautiful when you smile, you know," Leo says, stepping closer to fiddle with her hair.

"Thanks, now, I have not been into the modern world ever before. Tell me something about it," Calypso asks.

"Let's see, let's see... Where to start?" Leo ponders, stroking an invisible beard, to Calypso's delight.

"How about how romance works in the modern world?" Calypso asks, a knowing smile flashes across Leo's lips.

"Well, first the two people in question start by going on a date," Leo starts.

"A date? What's that?" Calypso asks, confused by the new world of romance open to her in this modern time.

"You'll see, you'll see," Leo states, smiling. "Follow me,"

* * *

In the Mess Hall, the lights have been dimmed. Leo guides Calypso over to the table, where a fancy candle-lit dinner for two has been set. Of course, when Leo nears, the candles flare up and then sputter out.

"Heh, heh," Leo chuckles, awkwardly, relighting the candles. "Didn't mean to do that."

"It's beautiful, Leo. Thank you," Calypso says, a genuine smile. Walking over to the table, Calypso sees that it is not a white rose in the bottle she returned to Leo, but her moonlace plant.

"I think this plant is ready for some real care," Leo comments, pulling Calypso's chair out for her and then sitting down in his own place.

Silently, the doors to the Mess Hall are opening, and out comes Jason and Piper with plates of food. Piper has a huge Aphrodite-girl smile plastered on her face and winks slyly at Leo. Jason is trying to conceal a slight smirk. They swiftly place the food in front of each person and then glide back out, as if their feet never touched the ground.

"So this," Calypso says, indicating towards the setting, "Is what you call a date,"

"Not quite," Leo states. Calypso sends him a questioning look, "You'll see," is his simple reply.

The new couple enjoys a delicious dinner, and some small talk, learning more about their new significant other.

"... And I have a room all ready for you, it's right next to mine and there is a little indoor garden I put in. It may not work very well though, it's still kind of a prototype," Leo says, after shoving some chocolate pie in his mouth.

"I'm sure that anything you make for me is perfect," Calypso says, moving her chair closer to Leo.

"Um... Whales... I mean, thanks!" Leo spouts, his awkwardness kicking back in and his hair flaring up.

"You're welcome," She says, placing a kiss on his cheek. Before she could pull back, Leo grabs her chin and turns his head, capturing her lips in his.

"This is what I call a date," Leo states, after pulling back to look Calypso in the eye.

"Yes," Calypso says, "I agree," And she kisses him again. It feels magical, like flying and freedom and life. It is love.

Both were so lonely before, falling in love with people who could never love them back. Now, they have each other. Now, they have their happily ever after.

* * *

**THE END! That is the real ending. Later there will be an alternate ending. It's weird. **I'm proud of it.

**Constructive Criticism... Even if it is the last real chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5-2 THE ALTERNATE ENDING

**ALTERNATE ENDING TIME! WOOT WOOT!  
**

**Disclaimer: When you read this, you will instantly be able to tell we don't own PJO...**

* * *

Chapter 5 TAKE TWO

Leo.

He is here for her. He came back! And not even on a little raft or boat, he brought the whole Argo II.

Out of the bronze ship came a rope ladder. Scaling down the rope ladder is Leo, his curly hair blowing the the wind. Of course, he just had to trip and fall onto the sand next to Calypso.

"Smooth," Calypso jokes, helping Leo up and brushing off the sand.

"I came back," Is all Leo manages, still wheezing from his hard fall.

"Yes, you did," Calypso says, "Let me get my bag," Running into the house, she reaches for the white, woven, fireproof bag and darts back to the base of the rope ladder.

"Do you think it will work? Do you think I can leave?" Calypso asks, worried as Leo brings the bag up the rope ladder.

"Yes, of course! Trust me." Tentatively, Calypso places a hand on the ladder. No lightning, smoke, or instant death. She puts a foot on it. Nothing. Taking a deep breath, she hoists herself all the way onto the ladder.

And then she died.

The End.

* * *

**And that ends it, once and for all!**

Yeah... I wrote that as a joke and SM just decided to make it and alternate ending... **I felt it was quite necessary.**


End file.
